


Dawn in a mossy hut

by summertears



Series: I Owe You My Heart [10]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Childhood Memories, Childhood Sweethearts, Falling In Love, Flashbacks, Fluffyfest, Fuckin' Fluffy Mondays, Ginzura - Freeform, M/M, late night admiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summertears/pseuds/summertears
Summary: Gintoki and Katsura talk about to miss something.
Relationships: Katsura Kotarou/Sakata Gintoki
Series: I Owe You My Heart [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098431
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	Dawn in a mossy hut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Official_Biscuit_Moron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Official_Biscuit_Moron/gifts).



> BISC THIS IS FOR YOU! No daggers, no danger, a Bisc must stay safe :laugh: thank you for being here <3
> 
> This is a retrospection of the times when they talked about building a paradise. We're back in time!

**SOMETIMES YOU HAVE TO** run. Other times, you have to stay. Gintoki had left Takasugi in the middle of the night, going through the trees, looking for some relief. What’s about a paradise that had him like that? He didn’t know.

Gintoki also didn’t have a clue about Katsura’s whereabouts. He just thought like him, where he’d like to hide, if so. Then, he remembered.

“Why have you been running away so early at the end of the classes?” Katsura startled as Gintoki walked towards him. He had something long and dark in his hands, like a mossy cape, and seemed disconcerted by being noticed.

“I was just… Building a home for stray animals.”

“On a forest? They’re all stray, Zura.” Gintoki smiled and stepped to get closer. “What are you hiding?”

“Stray animals?” His brows raised like it was obvious. “Living in a forest doesn’t mean you’ll always have a place to call home.”

Gintoki knew that well. And he sighed loudly, sitting on the foot of a tree that was full of fruits.

“Are you feeling stray?” Gintoki asked to himself, but it sounded too loud. He looked at Katsura, surprised when his voice echoed.

“I am. I miss my grandmother. Sometimes I feel off.”

“I can’t say I understand missing someone.” Said Gintoki.

“I know,” Katsura moved slightly. There was a bit of mud in his hands and cheeks. “But you can still miss something. A smell, a flavour, a sound.”

“I don’t know if I’ll ever have something to miss, Zura.”

“It’s not Zura,” he scolded. “Will you do something this night?”

“Are you asking me out?”

“If I’d ever,” they laughed and the gentle sound of it brought a bit of happiness to the shadows in the forest. “It’d be nice if I showed you a thing I’ll certainly miss when I get older.”

“I dunno if your taste is trustable.” Gintoki fidgeted nervously, almost going back.

“Fine,” Katsura smiled, standing to leave. “Then you have a choice: either you bring me a good thing to miss or you meet me here when the sun goes down.”

Gintoki didn’t answer. And telling by the way his eyes looked, he would probably stay in place, waiting for the sunset.

Time passed. When Katsura returned, he met a pair of tired young eyes, laying, almost falling asleep, under that same tree.

“Was that supposed to be a surprise?”

“No way it was,” Gintoki said. “I’m hungry, did you bring me something?”

“I did,” Katsura smiled. “Here, a frog I found in the river on my way here. Did you like it?” It was a vivid green frog, with glossy eyes.

“That’s gross!” He burst into laughter and Katsura admired it for a second. He’d never wished so badly someone else’s most genuine happiness.

“Okay, we can’t open the hut until the sun shows up again, okay?” Gintoki nodded, with two _dangos_ inside his mouth. “Now, stop eating and go to sleep.”

“Already? But I’m still hungry.”

“The magic happens at dawn.”

The coldness of the night embraced them. And as they unconsciously curled in a hug, Katsura felt like home. Gintoki pretended to not notice his arms, but as his eyes saw the other’s, closed, the gentle sun rays bathed his face, painting it light yellow.

“I do have something to miss.”

**Author's Note:**

> ...and happy anniversary for the series <3 it's been two months since it started!


End file.
